


The Bet

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter und Kermit verlieren eine Wette gegen Jody und Skalany.<br/>Hätten Peter und Kermit nur vorher gewusst, um was sie hier wetteten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass dieser wunderschöne Maimorgen anders sein sollte als die vorigen.  
Die Vögel zirpten, die Kinder spielten fröhlich und die Mütter wärmten sich im goldenen Schein der Sonne. Alles war absolut total normal.  
Doch für Kermit Griffin, seines Zeichens Ex-Söldner und Detective vom 101. Revier in Chinatown, sollte es ein Tag werden, den er nie wieder in seinem Leben vergessen sollte.

Schuld daran war eine klitzekleine Wette, die er aus einer Bierlaune heraus, zusammen mit Peter Caine, ebenfalls Detective beim 101., gegen seine Kolleginnen Jody Powell und Mary Margret Skalany eingegangen war.  
Dabei war er so sicher gewesen diese Wette nicht verlieren zu können und nun das.

Noch einmal holte er sich jenen schicksalhaften Abend ins Gedächtnis zurück:

*Flashback*

Es war ein warmer Donnerstagabend, den Niemand alleine verbringen wollte, nicht einmal er. Die Kollegen hatten sich zu Jodys Geburtstagsfeier im Delanceys verabredet. Der Alkohol floss in Strömen und Kermit hatte mehr getrunken, als er es normalerweise tat.  
Irgendwann war er, zusammen mit Peter, an Jodys und Skalanys Tisch gelandet.

Sie unterhielten sich sehr angeregt, bis die Stimmung plötzlich umschlug. Das Thema Computer und Internet war angeschnitten worden. Ein Thema, welches Kermit im Schlaf beherrschte und bei dem Niemand ihm etwas vor machen konnte.

Jody hatte behauptet, es würde eine Seite im Internet existieren auf der sämtliche Erlebnisse, die er und Peter durchlebt hatten, akribisch aufgezeichnet worden waren.  
Kermit hatte über eine solche Bemerkung nur den Kopf schütteln und trocken lachen können. Er war sich sicher: Würde eine solche Seite tatsächlich existieren, dann hätte er sie schon längst gefunden. Immerhin war er der Fachmann, wenn es um die Geheimnisse des WWW´s ging.

Die Situation hatte sich immer mehr hochgeschaukelt. Jody hatte stur und fest behauptet, es würde diese Seite geben und Kermit hatte heftig dagegen gehalten, seiner absolut sicher. Irgend wann hatten sich auch Peter und Skalany eingemischt. Peter stand auf seiner Seite während Skalany Jody eifrig bei ihrer Argumentation half.  
Schließlich kam es so, wie es kommen musste:

Jody hatte ihn mit einem hinterlistigen Funkeln in den Augen angeblitzt und gemeint:  
"So, wenn ihr beiden wirklich so sicher seid, dass diese Seite nicht existiert, wie wäre es dann mit einer kleinen Wette?"  
Bevor Kermit auch nur ein Wort dazu eingeworfen hatte - Glücksspiele wie diese waren nicht seine bevorzugte Freizeitbeschäftigung - hatte sich Peter mit seinem großen Mundwerk schon eingemischt.  
Er erkundigte sich neugierig: "Und was wäre der Wetteinsatz?"  
Jody hatte ihm ihr frechstes Grinsen zugeworfen und erwidert: "Das wirst du erst erfahren, wenn es so weit ist. Verliert ihr, bestimmen wir den Wetteinsatz und verlieren wir, begeben wir uns in eure Hand. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

Kermit hatte abrupt den Kopf geschüttelt. "Auf keinen Fall, Jody. Ich wette nicht und schon gar nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß wie der Wetteinsatz lautet," hatte er erwidert.  
Dann hatte sich Skalany zu ihm herüber gebeugt und sagte so laut, dass alle es hörten:  
"Ja was ist denn nun? Du bist dir deiner Sache doch dermaßen sicher und nun hast du doch Angst, dass du die Wette verlieren könntest? Steckt in Kermit Griffin, doch nur ein kleiner Feigling, der es nicht einmal wagt eine klitzekleine Wette gegen das angeblich schwache Geschlecht anzunehmen?"

Auf Skalanys Worte hin, herrschte tiefste Stille in der kleinen Bar. Jeder wollte wissen, wie ein gewisser Kermit Griffin auf eine solche Herausforderung reagierte. Niemand wollte auch nur ein Wort dieser nun hochinteressanten Unterhaltung verpassen. Die Meisten wussten aus Erfahrung, wie so etwas ausgehen konnte, und es war noch niemals angenehm gewesen.

Kermits Hände zuckten. Hätte es nicht so viele Zuschauer gegeben, er hätte Skalany aufgrund dieser frechen Aussage ohne zu zögern erwürgt. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie es wagte in diesem Ton mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Mit diesen Worten - ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie damit mit ihrem Leben spielte - hatte sie ihn ziemlich unter Zugzwang gesetzt. Etwas, was er auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte.

Peter stieß ihm leicht den Ellbogen in die Rippen und lachte.  
"Nun komm schon, Kermit. Sei kein Spielverderber. Denke nur daran, was sich uns da für Möglichkeiten öffnen! Die Wette können wir eh nicht verlieren und wir haben die beiden dann auch noch in der Hand. Was willst du mehr?"  
*Junge, du hast Glück, dass ich dir nicht den Arm breche,* dachte Kermit im Gegenzug. Nun auch noch Peter, der ihm gewissermaßen in den Rücken fiel.

Von sämtlichen Seiten wurden Stimmen laut. Manche kräftiger, manche nur als kleines Piepsen, das waren diejenigen, die schon einmal mit einem wütenden Kermit Griffin ihre Erfahrungen gemacht hatten. Aber sie alle hatten nur eines im Sinn: Sie wollten, dass er die Wette annahm.  
Schließlich wurde Kermit klar, dass es nur einen Weg gab aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen ohne wie ein totaler Idiot da zu stehen. Er musste die Wette annehmen!

Sein barsches. "Die Wette gilt," löste einen wahren Freudentaumel bei den anderen aus.

Argwöhnisch beäugte er die anderen um sich herum. Er wurde immer misstrauisch, wenn ein Kollektiv so reagierte. Ihm kam es so vor, als würden alle anderen schon Bescheid wissen und sowohl Peter, als auch er, waren in eine gut ausgeklügelte Falle getappt.

Zugegeben, die Kollegen hatten auch allen Grund ihm einmal tüchtig etwas auszuwischen. Er war nicht gerade bekannt dafür rücksichtsvoll mit seinen Kollegen umzugehen. Einer der Gründe, warum er ein eigenes Büro hatte. Und Peter, tja, der hing nun eben, dank seiner großen Klappe, auch mit drin.

Das Gefühl verdichtete sich noch, als Jemand so ganz zufällig einen Laptop mit dabei hatte. Doch nun war es leider zu spät seine Zustimmung zurück zu nehmen. Ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.

Kurze Zeit später zeigte ihm Jody triumphierend die Website, um die es sich in der Wette handelte. Kermit gingen fast die Augen über. Er konnte es nicht fassen, wie blind er in diese Falle seiner Kollegen getappt war. Das Ganze sah immer mehr nach einer abgekarteten Sache aus.

Grimmig beschloss er gleich am nächsten Morgen dieser Website für immer und ewig den Gar aus zu machen. Was fiel diesen Menschen ein, alles aufzuschreiben, was er und Peter so erlebt hatten? Konnte das tatsächlich sein? Er mochte nicht daran glauben. Leider sah er es schwarz auf weiß vor sich.  
*Zeit ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen,* beschloss er grimmig.

Das alles hätte auch nicht so ein großes Problem sein müssen, wenn da nicht diese verflixte Wette gewesen wäre, auf die er auch prompt von Jody angesprochen wurde.  
Die konnte es nicht unterlassen vollkommen befriedigt zu meinen: "Hiermit haben wir die Wette gewonnen. Peter und du seid jetzt in unserer Hand. Achtet darauf, dass ihr morgen pünktlichst auf dem Revier erscheint, da erfahrt ihr dann was ihr zu tun habt."

Wie dicht Jody vor ihrer Eliminierung stand, wusste nur er. Selten war es ihm so schwer gefallen seine Hände bei sich zu behalten und sie nicht um etwas ganz bestimmtes zu legen. Doch was blieb ihm in dem Moment anderes übrig als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen?  
Ausgerechnet ihn, den großen Kermit Griffin, hatte man aufs Glatteis geführt. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, was ihn wohl morgen so alles erwarten würde. Vor allen Dingen, als ihm das hinterhältige Grinsen auf Jodys und Skalanys Gesichtern auffiel.

*Ende Flashback*

Mit einem Ruck kehrte Kermit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ein Blick auf die Uhr teilte ihm mit, dass es höchste Zeit wurde sich zum Revier auf zu machen.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen wünschte sich Kermit zum ersten Mal seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit seine gefährliche Arbeit als Söldner nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Ein kleines Vögelchen flüsterte ihm zu, dass es dort im Moment wahrscheinlich wesentlich sicherer war, als auf dem Revier.

Seufzend steckte Kermit den Zündschlüssel in das Schloss seiner geliebten Corvair. Wenn ihm doch nur etwas einfiele, wie er sich vor seinem Wetteinsatz drücken konnte, doch er hatte keine Chance dem allem zu entkommen.  
Sein Schicksal, zumindest in dieser Richtung, war besiegelt.

 

Knapp zwanzig Minuten später betrat Kermit das Revier. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass heute mehr Kollegen anwesend waren als normal. Jeder, egal ob er Dienst hatte oder nicht, war da.  
Das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verdichtete sich.

Jody und Skalany kamen ihm schon mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen entgegen. Sie schienen sich absolut sicher zu fühlen mit all den Kollegen, die ihnen den Rücken stärkten.  
Kermit tauschte einen argwöhnischen Blick mit Peter aus, der knapp einen Meter neben ihm stand und ihm mit einem leichten Schulterzucken und einem Kopfschütteln zu verstehen gab, dass er auch nicht wusste was sie vor hatten.

"Guten Morgen Kermit, schön dass du pünktlich bist," wurde er von Skalany begrüßt.  
Er dachte nicht daran ihre Begrüßung zu erwidern, zu deutlich spürte er die Blicke sämtlicher Mitarbeiter, Peter ausgenommen, in seinem Rücken.

Weder Skalany noch Jody ließen sich von seiner rüden Art durcheinander bringen. Skalany schwenkte eine riesige, weiße Einkaufstüte direkt vor seiner Nase.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Kermit gegen seinen Willen.  
"Euer Wetteinsatz," entgegnete Jody mit Unschuldsstimme, "wenn du so nett wärst und uns in dein Büro folgen könntest, denn klären wir euch beide auf."

Nun doch ein wenig überrumpelt, folgte Kermit Peter, Skalany und Jody in sein Büro. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er nicht wusste, wie er auf eine Situation reagieren sollte. Doch diese gehörte eindeutig dazu.  
*Ihr traut euch heute wirklich etwas,* waren Kermits Gedanken, während er den Dreien in sein persönliches Heiligtum folgte.

Kaum hatten alle das schmale Büro betreten, schloss Skalany die Türe, die mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Kermit konnte sich nicht helfen. Irgendwie hatte dieser Klang etwas endgültiges an sich. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so dachte, doch er ahnte Schlimmes. Vor allem, als er bemerkte, dass sich Skalany den strategischen Punkt neben der Türe ausgesucht hatte, so als wolle sie verhindern, dass einer von ihnen das Büro verlies.

Nicht, dass es Kermit trotzdem gelingen würde das Büro zu verlassen, wenn er wollte. Er war dafür bekannt, dass Nichts und Niemand ihn aufhalten konnte, hatte er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt. Doch irgendwie schien heute alles anders zu sein. Es lag etwas in der Luft, was er nicht genau definieren konnte. Eine unterschwellige Spannung, die langsam aber sicher an seinen eh schon angegriffenen Nerven zerrte.

Kermit wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Peter meinte: "Also, nun mache es mal nicht so spannend, Jody. Was ist in dieser Tüte?"  
Kermits Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem Schreibtisch zu, auf den Jody die besagte Tüte gelegt hatte.  
Jodys Grinsen konnte man nur als extrem boshaft beschreiben, als sie erwiderte: "Schau doch einfach selber nach."

Sowohl er als auch Peter traten spontan einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu, während Jody sich genauso schnell in die andere Richtung, nämlich zur Türe, zurück zog.  
Kermit kam es so vor, als wolle sie sich schnell aus der Gefahrenzone bringen.

Peter war es, der nach der Tüte griff, sie umdrehte und den Inhalt einfach auf den Schreibtisch kippte.  
Diverse Kleidungsstücke kamen zum Vorschein. Eines seltsamer als das andere, zumindest in den Augen der Männer.

Kermit und Peter waren sprachlos, sie konnten nur mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Kleidungsstücke starren, die nun vor ihnen lagen. Von der Türe her erklang schallendes Gelächter.  
Jody konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: "Zu schade, dass ich keine Kamera hier habe, das wäre ein Augenblick für die Ewigkeit."

Kermit wirbelte zu den beiden Frauen herum. Seine Augen blitzten wütend, das konnte man selbst durch die dunklen Gläser erkennen.  
"Wagt es ja nicht auch nur ein Foto zu schießen. Ich schwöre euch, so wahr ich hier stehe: Wenn ihr das tut, werde ich die Welt ein für allemal von eurer Existenz befreien und überhaupt: Was soll dieser Mist hier! Wenn ihr auch nur annähernd der Meinung seid, ich würde so etwas anziehen dann habt ihr euch gründlich getäuscht," grollte er.  
Bei seinem Tonfall zog selbst Peter neben ihm unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Die beiden Frauen allerdings schienen davon nicht beeindruckt sein.

Skalany erwiderte: "Ja was denn, was denn. Kermit, ihr beide habt nun mal diese Wette verloren und nun musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben."  
"Den Teufel muss ich," knurrte Kermit.  
Jody setzte noch einen drauf. Sie meinte mit einer Stimme weich wie Honig: "Kermit, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Wenn du nun deine Wette nicht einlöst, dann bedeutet das für sämtliche Leute auf dem Revier, dass du keine Ehre im Leib hast. Peter beschwert sich doch auch nicht!"

Nur mit Mühe konnte Peter Kermit zurückhalten, der ganz den Anschein machte, als wollte er wie ein Bulldozer auf Jody losgehen. Diesmal zuckten auch die beiden Frauen zusammen. Vor allem als sie bemerkten, wie diese gewisse Ader an seiner Stirn zu pochen anfing. Das war immer ein Zeichen von höchster Alarmstufe.

"Komm schon Kermit. Du wirst doch wohl nicht auf eine Frau losgehen wollen," versuchte Peter seinen Freund und Kollegen zu beschwichtigen.  
Die Worte zeigten Wirkung auf Kermit, der sich tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigte. Sehr zur Erleichterung der Anwesenden.

Peter versuchte die Situation vollends zu entschärfen, indem er einfach weiter babbelte.  
"Und wie soll nun die Wette aussehen? Was erwartet ihr von uns? Könnt ihr uns das wirklich antun?"  
Jody verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte: "Och, wir verlangen wirklich nicht viel. Ihr zieht euch um. Eure Namen sind an jedes Kleidungsstück geheftet, so wisst ihr wer was anziehen soll und dann geht ihr nach draußen und dürft unsere Wagen waschen. Das war es dann auch schon."

"Nie im Leben," lies sich Kermit vernehmen. Mit seiner Stimme hätte er Stahl zerschneiden können. Peter protestierte nun ebenfalls lautstark.  
"Auf keinen Fall, dazu bin ich ebenfalls nicht bereit," meinte er. Entschlossenheit blitzte in seinen Augen.

Die beiden Frauen steckten kurz die Köpfe zusammen und berieten sich.  
Schließlich war es Jody, die meinte: "Okay, aber dann müsst ihr statt dessen eine Runde in diesem Aufzug durch das Revier wandern."

Kermit zog scharf die Luft ein. Ihm war, als würden seine schlimmsten Albträume an diesem Tage Wirklichkeit werden.  
Die beiden Männer tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, nicht gerade sehr begeistert über das, was sie erwartete. Doch irgendwie wussten sie beide auch, dass sie keine Chance hatten unbeschadet aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen, wenn sie es nicht taten.  
Würden sie diese Wette nicht erfüllen, würden sie auch den Respekt ihrer Kollegen verlieren, soviel war ihnen klar. Es stellte sich da eigentlich nur die Frage: Wollten sie lieber den Respekt verlieren oder sich lieber zum Gespött der gesamten Mannschaft machen, die sich sicherlich schon diebisch auf ihren "Auftritt" freute.  
Egal wie man es drehte oder wendete, sie hatten in jedem Fall jetzt schon verloren.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen nur tiefste Stille herrschte. Immer wieder wanderten die Blicke der beiden Männer auf die seltsamen Kleidungsstücke vor ihren Augen und zu den beiden Frauen, die den Fluchtweg versperrten.  
Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Räder in ihren Gehirnen rappelten.

Schließlich seufzte Peter ergeben. "Okay, ihr habt gewonnen. Aber nur eine Runde!" stimmte er letztendlich zu.  
Die beiden Frauen grinsten von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.  
"Und wie sieht es mit dir aus Kermit? Ehre oder Feigling?" forderte Jody Kermit erneut heraus.

"Ich werde euch kriegen, verlasst euch darauf und dann werdet ihr den Tag verfluchen, an dem ihr geboren wurdet," drohte Kermit den beiden Frauen anstelle seiner Zustimmung.  
Seine Drohung verpuffte mitten in der Luft. Mit einem leisen Lachen und einem frechen "Bis gleich", schlossen die beiden Frauen Kermits Bürotüre hinter sich, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von seiner Laune.

 

Knapp zehn Minuten später öffnete sich Kermits Bürotüre im Zeitlupentempo. Sämtliche Arbeit in dem sonst so geschäftigen Revier kam zum erliegen. Jeder der anwesenden Personen starrte auf die Türe, gespannt darauf, was sie erwartete.

Peter war der Erste, der in der Türe erschien. Ein eindeutig leidender Gesichtsausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Gelächter wurde laut. Kurz hinter ihm trat Kermit mit düsterer Miene hervor.  
"Wenn es auch nur einer wagt zu lachen, dann werde ich ihm den Eagle so tief in den Rachen stopfen, dass er an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle wieder zum Vorschein kommt," warnte er barsch.

Das Gelächter erstarb. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die meisten der Kollegen versuchten ihr Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verstecken, oder gleich hinter einem Tisch oder dem Rücken eines Kollegen abtauchten.

Bei diesem Anblick fiel es aber auch schwer ernst zu bleiben.  
Jody und Skalany hatten sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben bei ihrer Kleiderwahl und Peter und Kermit waren nun, zumindest was sie selber anbetraf, die Leidtragenden. Für alle anderen allerdings war das der reinste Festtag.

"Siehst du, ich sagte dir doch gleich, dass das passt, ich habe ein gutes Auge," flüsterte Jody Skalany ins Ohr.  
Beide Frauen betrachteten neugierig die beiden nicht gerade glücklich drein schauenden Männer.

Zuerst wurde Peter einer gründlichen Betrachtung unterzogen.  
Jody hatte für ihn ein grellrotes Top heraus gesucht, mit einem kleinen Drachen auf der Vorderseite, der richtig höhnisch zu lächeln schien. Dazu trug er einen schwarzen Minirock, dessen Saum noch nicht einmal die Mitte seiner Oberschenkel erreichte. Die Füße steckten in schwarzen Pumps mit neckischen weißen Socken, die mit rosa Rüschen verziert waren.  
"Nicht übel die Beine, ich bin mal gespannt wie seine Rückansicht aussieht," flüsterte Jody Skalany zu, während sie Peter so betrachtete.

Dann kam Kermit an die Reihe, der mit der dunklen Sonnenbrille, die er partout nicht hatte abnehmen wollen, wie eine Witzfigur von einem anderen Stern wirkte.  
Für ihn hatte sich Jody ein leuchtend grünes Top heraus gesucht, mit unzähligen kleinen Fröschen bedruckt. Den Rock hatte sie etwas länger gewählt angesichts dessen, dass Kermit ein paar Jahre älter war als Peter. Bei den Schuhen hatte sie allerdings kein Pardon gekannt. Sie waren genauso hoch, wie die von Peter, ebenfalls schwarz, aber für Kermit natürlich, so wie es sich gehörte, mit grünen Söckchen ausstaffiert und den passenden Rüschen dazu.

Skalanys Blick blieb an Kermits Beinen hängen, die im Gegensatz zu Peters Beinen, ziemlich behaart und zudem noch leicht O-Beinig waren. Das schwarz der Härchen stand im krassen Gegensatz zum leuchtenden Grün der Söckchen.  
"Na Kermit, du hättest dir heute Morgen wohl besser die Beine rasieren sollen," platzte Skalany trocken heraus, die sich nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können.

Mit der Ruhe im Revier war es nach dieser Bemerkung vorbei. Trotz Kermits Drohung erschallte das gesamte Revier in brüllendem Gelächter. So manch einer der Kollegen lag schon halb am Boden vor Lachen. Andere versuchten Halt an ihren Schreibtischen zu finden oder sanken einfach auf ihre Stühle, sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischend.

Weder Peter noch Kermit wussten genau, wie sie auf die Situation reagieren sollten. Kermit spürte, wie ihm heiße Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Das war etwas, was ihm schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr passiert war. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher wie lange er seine unbewegte Meine zur Schau stellen konnte, zumal er sich vorkam, wie ein Schiff im Sturm in diesen Pumps. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie Frauen es schaffen konnten in diesen Dingern zu laufen, geschweige denn sie lange zu tragen. Noch nicht einmal zwei Minuten trug er diese Pumps und ihm schmerzten schon die Beine, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Gleichgewichtsproblem.

Er beschloss den Gang durch das Revier so schnell als möglich hinter sich zu bringen, nur froh, dass der Eagle sicher verwahrt in seiner Schublade lag. Diesmal wäre er keine Wette eingegangen, dass er ihn nicht benutzt hätte bei all den breit grinsenden Gesichtern, die ihn hier aufs höchste amüsiert anblickten.  
*Wie konnte ich mich nur auf so etwas einlassen,* haderte er mit sich und seinem Schicksal.

Sein erster unfreiwilliger Halt nach wenigen Metern war an Blakes Schreibtisch. Diese verflixten Schuhe aber auch! Kein Mensch konnte damit laufen!

Er merkte, wie er mit dem linken Fuß wegknickte und konnte sich nur in letzter Sekunde an Blakes Schreitisch festhalten, wodurch sein Röckchen durch die plötzliche Bewegung ziemlich in die Höhe flatterte, genau genommen bis zur Hüfte.  
In diesem Moment enthüllte er ein Geheimnis, um das sich schon viele Kollegen den Kopf zerbrochen hatten. Ja, der düstere, geheimnisvolle Kermit Griffin trug tatsächlich auch grüne Unterwäsche. Und das beste daran war: Mit einem Aufdruck von Kermit dem Frosch, der sein Hinterteil zierte!

Chin, der den Schreibtisch neben Blake inne hatte, pfiff anzüglich durch die Zähne bei diesem Anblick.  
"Hübsches Höschen, passt gut zu den Söckchen," kommentierte er trocken, wenn er auch Mühe hatte sich die letzten Worte in Beziehung auf Kermit den Frosch zu verkneifen. Jedenfalls wusste er nun, was er beim nächsten Treffen am Stammtisch zum Besten geben konnte.

Der Blick, den Kermit Chin zuwarf, war tödlich.  
Gleichzeitig drohte er Blake: "Kein Wort," als er sah, wie Blake ebenfalls zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
Blake erwiderte nichts, doch sein amüsierter Blick sagte alles.

Kermit rappelte sich mit düsterer Miene wieder auf, entschlossener denn je den Rundgang so schnell als möglich hinter sich zu bringen und vor allen Dingen: Ohne eine erneute kompromittierende Situation wie diese.  
Im stillen fluchte er vor sich hin. *Ich sollte mir wirklich angewöhnen meine Wäsche früher zu waschen, dann hätte ich heute nicht das Geschenk meiner Nichte anziehen müssen und müsste mich nicht so blamieren,* tadelte er sich selbst.

Normalerweise reichte seine einschüchternde Erscheinung, damit ihn alle in Ruhe ließen, doch in diesem Aufzug schienen alle ihren Respekt vor ihm verloren zu haben. Von allen Seiten hagelte es anzügliche Bemerkungen. Kermit lies es mit unbewegter Miene, doch innerlich kochend, über sich ergehen. Im Stillen machte er sich für jede Bemerkung einen Strich in seinem Gedächtnis. Sie würden schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatten!

Blake wartete bis Kermit sich einige Meter von seinem Schreibtisch entfernt hatte und ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Dann zwinkerte er Chin zu und öffnete seine Hand.  
Chin musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als er sah, was Blake da in den Händen hielt. Es handelte sich um eine winzige Kamera! Eines der Lieblingsspielzeuge von Blake.

Lautlos formte Chin die Worte: "Hast du alles drauf?"  
Blake nickte nur mit einem mehr als breiten Grinsen und machte sich daran heimlich weitere Aufnahmen zu schießen. Kermit und Peter in Frauenkleidern durch das Revier wandern zu sehen war ganz sicher ein Moment, der gemacht war für die Ewigkeit und nun war er auch noch auf Film gebannt.  
Eines stand für Blake jetzt schon fest: Die Kollegen würden sich um diese Aufnahmen, besonders die von Kermits besonderer Unterwäsche, reißen.

Peter hatte sich derweil für die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Kermit entschieden.  
Die erste Person, die ihm in den Weg trat war Strenlich.  
"Ch...Chief," stotterte Peter, dem mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut war.  
Strenlich betrachtete Peter von oben bis unten, ein anzügliches Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
"Nur gut, dass der Captain auf einem Symposium ist. Die Kleidung steht ihnen, kann ich nur sagen."  
Von Peter kam keine Antwort, zum ersten Mal seit ziemlich langer Zeit war er wirklich vollkommen sprachlos.

Peter fühlte sich, als müsste er jeden Moment tot umfallen. Das Ganze hier war mittlerweile nur noch peinlich und sonst nichts. Vor allem, als der ansonsten so schüchterne Blake, hörbar für das gesamte Revier rief:  
"Nanu Peter, hast du plötzlich Hemmungen? Du hast doch schon Erfahrung in punkto Frauenkleider. Komm, zeige uns, was du drauf hast."  
Dies rief eine erneute Lachsalve hervor.

Peter bleib nichts anderes übrig, als trotz des Gelächters der Kollegen einfach weiter zu gehen. Er landete direkt bei Skalany und Jody, die ihn mit ihren Augen, so schien es ihm zumindest, auch noch die wenigen Kleidungsstücke an seinem Körper auszogen.

"Also, Peter, wenn ich dich so betrachte muss ich fest stellen, dass du eine eindeutig feminine Note an dir hast," stichelte Jody.  
Anstelle einer Antwort drehte sich Peter, auf den hohen Absätzen schwankend, herum und stakste davon, um seine Runde durch das Revier hinter sich zu bringen. Dadurch drehte er ihnen endlich seine lang erwartete Rückansicht zu.

Skalany stieß Jody leicht den Ellbogen in die Rippen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:  
"Siehst du, ich sagte dir doch, er hat so eine süße Narbe knapp unter seinem Hinterteil."

Jody fing haltlos an zu kichern. Sie wusste worauf Mary Margret anspielte. Auf die Szene in der Bäckerei, in der sich Peter nackt ausgezogen hatte, um einen Angreifer zu schnappen. Skalany hatte ihr oft davon erzählt und ihr die Szene in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben.  
Nicht einmal der bitterböse Blick, den Kermit vom anderen Ende des Reviers aus in ihre Richtung schoss konnte sie mehr davon abhalten vor Lachen auf den Stuhl zu sinken.

Peter trat mit unsicheren Beinen erneut zu den beiden heran.  
"Was gibt es denn nun schon wieder zu lachen?" erkundigte er sich säuerlich.  
"Och, Skalany hat mir nur etwas gesagt, was ich witzig finde," versuchte sich Jody aus der Misere zu ziehen.  
"Ach, und du bist sicher, dass du nicht über mich gelacht hast?"  
Jody verbarg das erneut aufsteigende Lachen hinter einem Hüsteln.  
"Aber nie im Leben," log sie ihm freiweg ins Gesicht.

Peter ereiferte sich immer mehr. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich hier durch die Kleidung zum Affen machen musste, aber dass ihm noch direkt offen ins Gesicht gelacht wurde, konnte er im Moment absolut nicht vertragen.  
"Verflixt noch mal, nun kommt mir nicht so. Ich habe doch eure Blick auf meinem......."

Jody unterbrach ihm mitten im Satz. Sie hatte Jemanden entdeckt und warf schnell ein: "Peter, bevor du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest, dreh dich erst einmal um."

Peter wirbelte schwankend auf dem hohen Absatz herum. Zuerst wurde er kreidebleich, dann nahm sein Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an, als er seinen Vater so plötzlich vor sich stehen sah.

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er seinen Vater kannte, verlor dessen Gesicht etwas von seiner stoischen Gelassenheit. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten immer mehr nach oben, so dass es selbst seinen Kollegen auffiel, wie sehr sein Vater sich beherrschen musste um bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, nicht laut heraus zu lachen.

"D...Dad," brachte er krächzend hervor.  
"Mein Sohn," erwiderte sein Vater mit einem nun deutlich amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme, während er seinen Blick über die seltsame Kleidung seines Sohnes schweifen lies.

"W...was machst du denn hier?" stotterte Peter, der sich am liebsten vor Scham in ein Mauseloch verkrochen hätte.  
"Ich... wollte dich zum Mittagessen abholen aber du und ...Kermit... scheint ... ah ..... beschäftigt zu sein," erwiderte sein Vater offensichtlich mühsam beherrscht.  
"I..i...ich...." mehr brachte Peter nicht hervor.  
Caine zuckte in berühmter Manier die Schultern und erwiderte: "Ich werde wieder gehen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und eilte auf den Ausgang des Reviers zu. Er schien es dieses Mal sehr eilig zu haben ins Freie zu gelangen.  
Wenige Sekunden später erklang lautes Lachen vor der Türe des 101., das sogar im Innenraum des Reviers nicht überhört werden konnte.

 

Für Peter und Kermit war das der Startschuss den Rest des Rundgangs im Eilzugtempo hinter sich zu bringen.  
Knapp zwei Minuten später schloss Peter Kermits Bürotüre mit einem erleichterten Seufzen hinter sich und streifte sich sofort die Pumps von den Füßen.

In Peters Gesicht wechselten sich Erleichterung und Scham ab. Erleichterung, weil er die ganze Sache hinter sich gebracht hatte und Scham, weil sein Vater, für alle Kollegen offensichtlich, über ihn gelacht hatte. Das konnte er nicht so ohne weiteres einfach wegstecken. Vor allem nicht, wenn man Peter Caine hieß.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet. Mit den spöttischen Kommentaren seiner Kollegen, den geifernden Blicken der Frauen, aber nicht damit, sich plötzlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seinem Vater wieder zu finden.  
Was er zuerst als Spaß angesehen hatte, hatte sich für ihn plötzlich in eine demütigende Begegnung verwandelt.

Peter lies sich auf Kermits Schreibtischstuhl sinken und verbarg den Kopf zwischen den Händen.  
"Oh Gott, wie haben wir uns nur auf solch eine dumme Sache einlassen können," stöhnte er.

Kermit, der schon dabei war sich umzuziehen, hielt kurz inne. "Ganz einfach: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden," wiederholte er Jodys Bemerkung von vorhin.

"Wenn ich das gewusst hätte," stöhnte Peter erneut.

Kermit zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Was soll es, trage es wie ein Mann. Du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern und mit der Zeit lassen die spöttischen Kommentare sicherlich auch nach, dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

"Aber mein Vater," warf Peter ein.

"Er ist Shambala Meister, er hat sicher schon schlimmeres gesehen als deinen Hintern in einem Minirock," lautete Kermits trockener Kommentar dazu.

Plötzlich wandelte sich Peters Depression in Ärger um. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihnen das zurück zahlen kann," rief er aus und schlug zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch, dass das Keyboard klirrte.

Kermit drehte sich zu Peter herum und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, um ihn direkt in die Augen schauen zu können.  
Ein teuflisches Grinsen erhellte seine Gesichtszüge.

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen Peter. Sie stehen alle auf meiner Liste. Unsere Rache wird kommen, verlass dich darauf und sie wird fürchterlich!"

Je länger Peter in Kermits ausdrucksvolle Augen sah, desto mehr veränderten sich auch seine Gesichtszüge. Bald war sein Grinsen genauso teuflisch wie das von Kermit.

"Du hast schon etwas in der Hinterhand," stellte Peter fest.

"Oh Yeah," erwiderte Kermit nur. "Oh Yeah!"

Ende


End file.
